She's crazy like a fool!
by Gody
Summary: Quand Ron tombe amoureux de Luna ça lui cause de léger problème! Et quand il a une petite soeur marieuse et bien c'est encore pire! One shot!


Je crois que je vais faire énormément de one shot aujourd'hui!

One shot

She's crazy like a fool!

Ron Weasley ne la comprenait pas… enfin QUI la comprenait! Vraiment étrange cette fille… Comment pouvait-on se promener avec des boucle d'oreille en forme de radis? Comment pouvait-on, sans être totalement givrée, clamée haut et fort que les zombies existaient! Ben fallait être Luna Lovegood! Cette fille était sûrement LE phénomène étrange de Poudlard. Déjà qu'il trouvait bizarre Hermione, Luna s'était carrément un extra-terrestre! Un extra-terrestre aux yeux vert délavé et a la longue chevelure blonde! Mignonne sans plus. Un air toujours ailleurs. Définitivement pas son style. Alors, Pourquoi par Merlin pensait-il a elle au milieu de l'après midi! Excellente question! Il devrait plutôt penser a son entraînement de Quidditch! Ou au fait qu'Hermione manœuvrait pour les faire travailler d'arrache pied pour leur aspics! Ah non les aspics! Ron se concentra un peu plus sur ce que le professeur Bonnepâte leur disait. Le professeur Bonnepâte était un incompétent doublé d'un imbécile heureux. Il semblait perpétuellement sur la planète Mars. Et lorsqu'un problème éclatait, il préférait encourager l'une des équipes de combats. Fallait être cinglé non! Cette école avait définitivement bien des êtres étranges! Hermione… Bonnepâte… Luna Lovegood… Neville… Harry… Luna Lovegood… SUFFIT!

-Ron ça va? Demanda Harry vaguement inquiet.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Répliqua le rouquin avec un sourire forcé.

-Tu as l'air… étrange…

Ah! Parce-que s'était lui qui était étrange maintenant!

-Non tout vas bien dans le meilleur des monde! Grogna Ron.

-Chut! Ordonna Hermione.

Ron se refrogna un peu plus. Ne comprenant nullement les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Cela faisait une semaine que Luna le hantait depuis « l'incident »,

Flash-back.

-Alors la folle tu crois toujours que les martiens vont attaqué notre planète? Demanda méchamment Blaise Zambini.

-Oui… Souffla Luna en souriant d'un air rêveur.

-Tu es folle tu le sais ça j'espère! Répliqua le serpentard.

Luna secoua sa longue chevelure blonde.

-Non… je ne le suis pas… j'ai le droit de croire ce que je veux. Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Tu es une cinglé qui devrait aller a Saint-mangouste! D'ailleurs je devrais te régler ton compte pour que tu puisses aller a l'hôpital Tu en as drôlement besoin!

Et au moment ou il allait frapper la pauvre Serdaigle complètement cinglé, Ron lui attrapa le poing en fulminant. Ce Zambini! Toujours a terrorisé les plus faibles. Depuis que Drago sortait avec Hermione, ça l'avait d'ailleurs littéralement traumatisé au début, le serpentard était devenu exemplaire et rachetait les stupidités de ses condisciples. Mais, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, quelques Serpentard faisait régné la loi du plus fort et ils choisissaient toujours ceux dont il était sur d'être les plus fort. Et Ron intervenait a chaque fois! Mais, cette fois-ci, il aurait du se tenir a carreaux et passer son chemin!

-Weasley! Je blaguais avec elle! Tu sais le rire c'est humain! Baragouina Blaise.

-Bien sur Zambini. Grogna froidement le rouquin. Maintenant, va faire mumuse ailleurs!

Zambini émit un étrange sifflement furieux puis partis avec ses 2 acolytes. Ron se tourna juste a temps pour voir Luna lui sauta au cou. Il rougit instantanément. Son petit corps si menu le troublait et le faisait ressembler a une pivoine! Et le pire fut lorsqu'elle lui donna un gentil bisou sur le menton. La Serdaigle sembla soudainement réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et devint rouge pivoine en gardant tout de même son air rêveur.

-Merci Weasley! Je suis sure que Gody, la reine des martiens, te remercieras pour ça.

-Heu… ok.

Et la Serdaigle l'avait planté la.

Fin du flash-back.

Et depuis ce jour maudit, il n'arrêtait pas de penser a elle. Et de rougir comme une tomate a chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de le rencontré et pire encore de le frôler! Il émit un espèce de gémissement désespéré. La cloche sonna, enfin! Au moment ou il s'apprêtait a sortir comme s'il avait le diable a ses trousses Ginny arriva suivit par… Luna. Maudite journée! Ginny se dirigea vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors que Drago prenait gentiment la main d'Hermione. Super… alors non seulement il était avec Luna Lovegood mais, en plus, il fallait qu'il soit entouré de couples! Eh bien que la vie était belle! Et bien sur, il devait être a côté de la blonde en allant vers la grande salle. Le couloir lui semblait étonnamment long. Que son supplice cesse! Et surtout, qu'elle n'ouvre pas la bouche!

-Comment vas-tu Weasley?

NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

-Bien… Dit-il glacialement.

-Est-ce que tu as lu le nouvel article de mon père sur les Jundefres? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Non… Avoua-t-il piqué au vif. Mais, parle moi en!

Elle leva son regard vert délavé sur lui. Il se sentit aussitôt fondre. Weasley ne rougit pas! Elle était visiblement surprise.

-Je t'écoute Luna!

-Ah… heu oui! Bégaya-t-elle. Bon les Jundefres sont les toutous du paradis tu vois! Ils sont magnifiques et on le don de guérir toute maladie! Ce serait formidable de les voir non? Demanda-t-elle un air rêveur sur le visage. Et puis, ils peuvent te trouver ton âme sœur. Rajouta-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Ron devint lui aussi totalement rouge. Ses oreilles étaient encore plus rouge que le reste de son visage!

-Heu… âme… sœur… Baragouina-t-il en essayant de retrouver contenance.

-Oui… oui…

-Ah c'est très bien… ce serait vraiment très pratique… pour moi! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-Ah… heu parce-que… tu… aimes une fille?

Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Amoureux… L'était-il!De Luna! Il rougit de plus belle. Et fit un léger oui de la tête. L'air nostalgique de Luna le fit loucher.

-Je suppose que… c'est bien… Souffla-t-elle.

-Et toi?

-Moi oui… mais, de toute évidence il est déjà pris…

Ron retint un grognement. Il avait drôlement envie de casser la gueule de celui qu'aimait Luna!

-Il serait très stupide de ne pas t'aimer. Déclara férocement Ron.

-Si tu savais s'était qui tu ne dirais pas ça.

-Moi je suis sur du contraire! Il doit être sacrément stupide!

Luna laissa échapper un léger rire qui troubla drôlement Ron!

-Bye Ronald.

-Bye.

Ginny commença a lui tourner autour comme un petit vautour. Ron lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Quoi? Bougonna-t-il.

-Tu es amoureux de Luna. Dit-elle sans préambule.

Le rouquin se figea. Totalement. Que… Comment avait-elle deviner alors que cela faisait en tout et pour tout 5 SECONDES que LUI-MÊME était au courant!

-Fiche moi la paix et vas emmerder ton petit-ami. Réprimanda le rouquin.

-Hum…

Et la plus jeune des Weasley partit, avec un étrange plan en tête…

Le lendemain.

Ron déjeunait tranquillement en fixant la table des Serdaigles. Luna n'était pas la… Dépité, le rouquin se mit a grignoter lentement son toast. Soudainement, un immense hibou se posa devant lui en tendant une patte. Ron saisit le bout de parchemin et le hibou s'envola.

Nous tenons la cinglée de Serdaigle

Si tu veux la revoir.

Viens a la tour des miracles.

Signer : Ton ennemi jurée.

QUOI! Ron se leva d'un bond et partit aussi rapide que l'éclair vers la tour d'astronomie. Normalement personne n'y était avant tard le soir. Il défonça presque la porte et se retrouva nez a nez avec Luna.

-Ou sont-ils! Maugréa-t-il.

-Ils ne sont même pas venus. Répondit Luna, débitée.

Hein?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Des martiens bien sur!

Elle lui montra le petit bout de parchemin.

Si tu veux tes précieux extra-terrestre.

Ils t'attendent a la tour du nord.

Soit la dès maintenant sinon ils partiront.

Signer : Un ami qui te veut du bien.

Ron fixa le bout de papier. Perplexe. Pourquoi les avoir attirer dans la tour? Brusquement, il entendit la porte d'astronomie se fermer dans un bruit mate. HEIN!

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Les martiens arrivent! Hurla Luna surexcité.

Un bout de parchemin apparut alors. Ron devint blanc comme un linge en lisant ce qui était écrit.

Embrassez-vous

Et avec la salive!

Sinon vous ne sortirez pas d'ici!

Signer : Un ami dévoué.

Luna poussa un léger gémissement. Ron détailla la jolie bouche fine et rose qu'il devait embrasser. Oh Par Merlin!

-Faisons le rapidement d'accord. Murmura Luna.

-Ok…

Il se rapprocha d'elle puis posa lentement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Tellement mignonne. Il se pencha lentement sur cette bouche tentatrice. Puis, posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En moins de 2 secondes il se redressa, les joues rouge, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant a la chamade. Luna avait fermé les yeux et avait les lèvres entrouvertes. Sans réfléchir une seconde il l'embrassa avec fougue. A bout de souffle, ils se décollèrent.

-Je t'aime… souffle Luna.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Je… ce n'est pas… écoute…. Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura Ron en souriant.

Luna se figea.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui… je commence même a aimer les martiens. Fit-il remarquer.

Elle commença a rire et ils s'embrassèrent lentement. De l'autre côté de la porte. Une Ginny Weasley très fière ouvrait silencieusement la porte et partait en courant suivit par son petit-ami chérie!

Fin! 


End file.
